


A Spot Just for Her

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Prompt: Emma -- belonging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spot Just for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



 

It's months before she realizes she gets the same booth every day, knows the postman's name. That, somehow, slowly, one day, she fits in.

 

 


End file.
